naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunaku Senju
Tsunaku Senju is the first main protagonist of the series since Kaipuden, a genin-level shinobi and a member of the Senju Clan of Konohagakure. He is the son of Dan Kato and Tsunade Senju , and the Jinchuriki of Chikaku, the Ten-Tailed Badger. Tsunaku aquired Soul Reaper powers, making him the Substitute Soul Reaper of Konohagakure. Appearance Tsunaku has blue eyes, red hair (much like his great-grandmother, Mito Uzumaki), and fair skin like his mother, as he also bears a strong resemblance to his grandfather, Hanaku Senju and a stark resemblance of his deceased uncle, Nawaki as the way it was when he was born. In Kaipuden he wears a black shirt, a vest to cover the shirt, blue homage, a black belt, blue pants, blue-color shoes, and a blue headband (The same headband Tsunade wore in her childhood) as a trademark. In his Soul Reaper form, he wears the standard shihakusho, and a Zanpakuto steathe on his back with a brown belt (even on his human form). Personality Tsunaku's unlike Naruto and Gaara at the start of his life, he is always a kind, carefree, and responsible person to those who he was become friends with. Tsunaku is shown to be fearless after witnessing Sasuke's curse mark form in the second state as he laughs out in joy. In the field of science, technology, and information, Tsunaku's more focus and dedicated to invent and investigate on projects and presentations for new jutsu to be certified as he becomes full of excitement for a successful invention like the Jutsupedia, the very first jutsu collecting databank encyolopedia, that can surpass Orochimaru's method of achieving the jutsu to be yet discovered. Tsunaku get all energized when he get to battle his opponents, but if one or an enemy was harming his loved ones, he become furious and serious to face against them. Even as from an infant to a ten year old boy, Tsunaku's able to learn the names of people he meets, but he refers Shizune as "Zune" as it somethings annoyed her, got used to it. History After the Sasuke left the village, Tsunade starting to remember the [[Sacred Stone|'Sacred' Stones]] has the power of letting a woman to give birth (But also gives the new birth a Tailed Beast) and use it that made her pregancy until ten days, and after several pushes, Tsunade gave birth to her newborn son, Tsunaku was born. After three days since he was born, he begin to learn, grown, and talk by himself while he was aging into a ten year old. All he did in his four year/ twelve days was staying in his room at the Hokage Mansion (because if Konoha citizens knew that Tsunaku is a jinchuriki, he would suffer the same misery as Naruto did). One day, Tsunade decide to take a family photo (just her and Tsunaku) she trust and love her son, so she gave Tsunaku, access to the abandoned laboratory as he became interested into technology, Tsunaku became a child prodigy in advanced technology. Tsunade use a secret passage in order to head to the training grounds, to train him in ninjutsu and taijutsu taught by her father when she was a kid (as he initially mastered the speed style). At the age of 4, Gaara was requested by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, to teach him, wind style nature to complete one of the steps of his jinchuriki training, and by the end of day, Tsunaku completed his basic nature. When Tsunaku reach the age of 5, he went to the Ninja Academy, where he was the top student of the academy (just like Itachi was when he was a child), getting good grades, and also master all E-Rank ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, but was bullied by others that were unable to pass the Bell Test until they decided to go outside of the village, so Tsunaku decide to leave Konoha for a while. When they reach their destination, the others ran back to the village as Tsunaku met Sasori, who scared off the would-be Konoha genin, but he remained there as he became amaze that he met another ninja from a different land (much to Sasori being uncomfortable) as he saw a "portion of a flame increasing" inside of him. Later they travelled into a location at the Land of FIre, and surprised Sasori (which freaked him out in his Hiruko puppet) that he just punched the door and demolished it. Tsunaku and Sasori found the treasure which reveal to be a Speed Globe, he celebrated as he ask him to be his master as he was offered to have an apprentice, which he answer yes. Sasori taught the nine year old Tsunaku, the four basics techniques of Soul Reapers; zanjutsu, hakuda, hoho, and kido, as the results started to not only improved Tsunaku's abilities, but form a bond with Sasori (a related father-son relation). However the Konoha jonin and chunin; Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Genma Shiranui, Shizune, Izumo Kamizuki, and Kotetsu Hagane with the Suna jonin, Baki to arrest Sasori (as Tsunaku learned about rogue ninjas), despite his effort to convince them that he isn't the rogue ninja he once was, he activated his tailed beast chakra to fight back, before he could kill Kakashi and Baki, Sasori stopped him as from becoming one himself. As Sasori explained his entire past, he realized that Tsunaku truly enjoy his time with him as he surrounded himself to Konoha, he and Tsunaku promised to see each other again after he pay his debt to society. After Tsunaku returned to Konoha, his large egg that he founded several days ago, was gonna hatch as he placed it in a cave in the forest, as it was revealed to be a Senju's Giant Cuckatoo, as he named it Kukaro, as he gave him some feedings, to last enough until he returns as he later met and befriended Hanabi Hyuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi, as night later came, they left the village to pursue Sasuke Uchiha. Power & Abilities Natural Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatan'''t: Physically, Tsunaku was never able to fight with anyone because her mother didn't allow him to leave the manor as he was only allow to when Tsunade was training him. Since then, he could react to the attack of his opponents as he counterattacks against them. '''Enhanced Strength: Tsunaku was born with monsterious strength just like his mother, Tsunade. He basically started to smash through boulder with his bare first as he build up the courage to. As Tsunaku went to a hidden location at the Land of Water, as he travelled there with Sasori, his strength increases as he smash through the doors to the secret treasure like it was child's play. Enhanced Speed: Since his Speed-style training, Tsunaku is able to possess a great level of speed that's even faster than that of Rock Lee (and almost an equivalent to that of Might Guy). Having that level of speed allows him to travel into a distant country on his own. He's fast enough to protect himself and others and dodges his opponent's attack at the right time. Durability: Intelligences: As a child prodigy in advanced technology, Tsunaku can be able to access any computers and laptops to unlock some files reguarding on the information he's searching for, he can also store in some data of his own for safekeeping. When he was a newborn at the age of two, Tsunaku was able to look on the books, either picture books or advance knowledge books, one paragraph at a time, as he's knowledge on the ways of the shinobi and soul reaper were growing under Sasori's tutelage. *Scientist & Inventor Prodigy: *'Medicial Practioncer': It was stated by Hanabi, that Tsunaku knows how to recover anyone's charka network of their blocked chakra points as well with any damage internal organs, despite his age. Ninja Powers & Abilities Taijutsu Master: Since Tsunaku's trademark legacy is his raw strength from his clan, he's able to launch a great amount of damage at his opponents as he's able to devastate some landmarks into crater-like appearance by using the Heaven Hammer Break. It is a hint that Tsunade knew that his level of taijutsu's mostly continues to grow as he does. It is unknown if he can lift up giant weapons like Tsunade did with Gamabunta's sword. Genjutsu Practitioner: It is unknown if Tsunaku's has any genjutsu, he could use or learned, but Hanabi refer that she "could tell the differents between genjutsu or reality" since it's a hint that he can easily release genjutsu. Ninjutsu Expert: Tsunaku has quickly become aware of the jutsu that he starts to learn. It was stated that he has mastered all of the E-Rank ninjutsu taught in the Ninja Academy. Tsunaku was a natural born genius (similar to that of Itachi Uchiha) as he was understanding both the physical and spiritual side of Ninjutsu as he could perform his ace jutsu, Reikiku (which was originally his grandfather's). Thanks to his intellect brain, Tsunaku was able to master fifteen jutsu and so on. [[Nature Transformation|'Nature Transformation']]: Tsunaku first discover his starter nature as wind nature during the training session with his mother, Tsunade as it cut a chakra paper in half, however as he continue to hold it, Tsunaku starts to create a sphere of somewhat wind running in the motion and free as Tsunade saw that her son has a descend nature; speed. After all the work and focus under Tsunade's and Sasori's tutelage, Tsunaku mastered the Wind Style nature under the tutelage of Gaara and Speed Style nature under the tutelage of his mother. Due to his mastersy at a young age, he became known as the "Youngest Speed Style User". Kekkei Genkai: Wood Style Practitioner: This is a hint, even if Tsunade didn't inherit the fame Wood Style from her grandfather, the First Hokage, Tsunaku might have inherited it himself as he is fond of life itself as a first sign. Soul Reaper Powers & Abilities Swordsman Specilaist: Since he gain the power of a Soul Reaper, he has been using his Zanpakuto to achieve his three states until the Fake Konohaguke Saga in Part 1, in Part 2, Tsunaku again uses his Zanpakuto in the War of the Nobodies,Hollows,Vizards,Shinobis, & Shinigami Saga against the Arrancars and Akatsuki and on his final adventure (for now) on the Shadow Dragons Saga to defeat the Soul King (who almost became evil) in order to prevent the Shinobi and Soul Reaper Worlds' Paralysis. Expert Kido Specialist: Tsunaku was trained to use Kido spells under Sasori's tutelage as they travelled together. Tsunaku barely has to say an incantation to use the Kido spell he needs as he stores a list of Bakudo and Hado spells in his laboratory. It is unknown if he can still shown to use Kido spells in the series. Master Hoho Specialist: Tsunaku has master Flash Steps since he created Speed Style, he became equal to Yoruichi Shihoin, he was even faster than Byakuya and Ulquiorra. Spiritual Power: Zanpakuto [[Hogetsu|'Hogetsu']] (meaning "Fire Moon") Hogetsu is both the Zanpakuto sword and spirit of Tsunaku Senju, his appearances are of the First Hokage, with a red coat, white upper and hand collars, and the face as the First Hokage, he live inside of Tsunaku's inner world that looks like Konohaguke with tall trees, even had an equal like Hollow Tsunaku (who has been destroy by Tsunaku) since he was destroyed, Hogetsu returns to Tsunaku's inner world. 'Shikai': Hogetsu's release form has a red hilt and handle, a blade that will grow as long as it's wielder is at the same height as it is, with red color equiped tip of a blade and the center in a circle shape, so it resemblances is of a europe-like sword. Shikai Techniques: *'Shikai Special Ability': Since the Shikai is a Fire Type and a Sacred Blade, it gathers the limits of spirit power from the elements of nature and the blade awaken more techniques. *'Getsuga Tensho '(meaning "Moon Fang Piecer"): Tsunaku flips his Zanpakuto, Hogetsu then release a green energy slash form the tip of the blade against his opponent. When Hogetsu and his wielder combine their spirit energy together in battle, creating a massive amount of damage. *'Bokei Reiki '(meaning "Matrix Aura"): This Technique allows Tsunaku to create an energy ball of aura then lauch it to his oppnent with unbelieve strength. *'Mokusei Toku '(meaning "Wooden Shield"): This Technique allows Tsunaku to create a shield made out of wood to protect himself and to reflect the attack to his opponent. * Aura no Ikaho '''(meaning "Aura of Majestic Fire"): This Technique allows Tsunaku to create a fire aura energy ball that takes a lot of chakra and spiritual energy then lauch it with both hands. '''Bankai: Shodai Hogetsu (meaning the "First Fire Moon"): It's shape is of a green key hilt and handle, a Keyblade Blade with a black and green edge, a long green robe with white covers(on the shoulders, hands on top, and a another rope under the first one), a white belt, with twice the Chakra and S pirtual Pressure Tsunaku has. It also (in the age of nine or ten of Tsunaku) has the ability to make Tsunaku have the appearance and body of a 12 or 13 year older, temporarily when he activates his bankai. Bankai Techniques: *'Getsuga Tsunami' (Moon Fang Tidal Wave):Tsunaku can create a large wave of energy that looks like a Tsunami with a sword slash toward his opponents. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tensho':This Getsuga Tensho has been strengthen three times of its average power and the energy color has been turn into black and green, This technique is called the "Midori Getsuga Tensho" '(meaning the "Green Moon Fang Piecer") Part I - Kaipuden Kaipuden Prologue Saga Tsunaku was outside of Konoha as he began his search for Sasuke as he instantly spotted him, his friends, Konohamaru and Hanabi, were in battle against him as Tsunaku uses his Speed Style: Homing Speed to reach to the battlefield. As Sasuke was gonna strike Hanabi with a Chidori, Tsunaku uses the same jutsu that the One-Tailed Tanuki used, as their Senju-Uchiha battle begins. At first, Sasuke launches a couple lightning-based jutsu, but weren't a match for the Chakra Sword Slash, Rotating Plate Jutsu, or Whirling Palm (as it even defeated two fire-based ninjutsu). Before Sasuke was gonna activated the second state of his mark, Tsunaku stab himself with a mysterious glowing kunai as it transform him into a Soul Reaper. The battle resumes as they clash, Tsunaku was gaining the upper hands which was fueling Sasuke's rage as he activated his mark's second state, (while Konohamaru and Hanabi were frighted) Tsunaku just laughed a bit as he told him that the Sasuke Uchiha, he's been hearing isn't a ninja who would just accept power from others as he continue by saying that he was already gaining more improvements from the bond of his deceased parents (just like Tsunaku gain his power by the bond of his mother and Shizune). To show Sasuke the truth, he was determine to remove the Heavens' Curse Mark as he also awakened his hidden powers. Tsunaku asked for the Ten-Tailed Badger for his chakra as they were ready for to fight, he summon forth seven more speed clones as they were distracting Sasuke, he was able to draw enough spirit energy as the last remaining clone slash Sasuke's wing, Tsunaku launches his Reikiku (the Founding First Hokage's jutsu) directly at him as it swallow Sasuke entirely. When his friends grabbed him by the wrist on each side, Tsunaku used the Sage Art: Philosopher's Removal Seal as he removed the Heavens' Curse Mark off of Sasuke, it manifested into a white snake was possibly 6-10 inch tall as it cowered, Tsunaku slashed it with his zanpakuto as it almost enter into Hanabi's unconscious body. When Konohamaru and Hanabi regain conscious, all of them saw a fire dragon flying in the sky among the cloud (as Tsunaku was the first to notice and much to their surprised), when Tsunaku carried an unconscious Sasuke on his back, they headed back to Konoha. Once morning arrived Tsunaku and his friends walk passed his semi guardians, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, as he headed to the Konoha Hospital and check in Sasuke for medcial treatment. Naruto Uzumaki arrived as he became surprised to see Konohamaru in the hospital as he officially met Tsunaku, he was super shocked that he is Tsunade's offspring, but through an easy and genius explaination, he saw his mother at the hospital not only to bring him and his friends to the Hokage Office, but for her recent third child, Tenade, as he was alright with the idea of having three siblings. When they arrived, Iruka, Hiashi Hyuga, and the hyuga elder were mad at their actions for leaving the village, but Tsunade wasn't gonna punished, as they later realized that they are real to be ninjas, she ordered them to close their eyes and lay off their hands as Hanabi and Konohamaru were given headbands, Tsunade place her old headband on his forehead as they officially graduated and were in a squad together. Two day later in the morning, Tsunaku was still sleeping after his unofficial mission, in bed, as a little girl with blonde hair tried to wake him up, a black-hair boy at the exact age as him woke him up with a D-Rank lightning-style ninjutsu, as they were reveal to be Tsunaku's younger siblings; Rasoki and Nagito. Thanks to Rasoki, Tsunaku got all of his equipment as he found Konohamaru and Hanabi waiting in front of the Konoha Hospital, after the day they secretly trained together, Tsubaki, their jonin sensei arrived as they got aquaintanced, she told them to the first training grounds about Tsunaku's ancestry. As Kakashi Hatake arrive, explaining the rules of the Bell Test, they started with Tsunaku clashing with Kakashi for a while until Konohamaru launches his Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu at him without noticing. After Tsubaki and Hanabi came out of the bushes, Tsunaku unleashed his Heaven Hammer Break and devastated most of the surrounding area into a crater pond as water started to arise. When Tsubaki and Kakashi launched out their Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu at them, Tsunaku counterattack with his Speed Style: Double Sword Slash as Hanabi comment that she "always heard of knights slaying dragons, but never saw one slay two dragons in one day" as he concentrate to draw forth all of the spirit energy as he fires a Reikiku directly at the senseis. When they woke Tsunaku and his friends surprised them as they got the bells before time ran out, which impress them enough for Tsubaki to pass them as she state that Team Tsubaki will begin their first mission. [[Mizuki Strikes Back Saga|'Mizuki Strikes Back Saga]] Two weeks have passed (officially making it a year), Tsunaku and his teammates; Konohamaru and Hanabi were on their twenty D-Rank mission, as they were targeting a lost pet cat; Tora, the same cat, Team Kakashi once catch. As they arrived at the gates of Konoha, Tsunaku suggest they should bring Konohamaru's friends and old ninja squad members; Udon and Moegi to the Academy. After dropping them off to class, Tsunaku and Team Tsubaki report in as they saw their client please to have her cat back, Madam Shimiji thanked Tsunaku as she states that they "tuned her spirit" (even she didn't understand what Tsunaku's motto was). Later on, Tsunaku instructed Konohamaru and Hanabi to go into the forest to find a cave with it's entrance block by a boulder. Once they, Naruto, Hinata, Kokushi, and his brother Rasoki arrived, he physically moved the boulder aside as he enter a password to open the door and enter into the Konoha Laboratory of Research & Development, Tsunaku then explain the history of the lab a bit and told them not only the method of gathering jutsu as it's his newest invention; named the Jutsupedia, but he also handed them five chakra paper to show what chakra natures they possess. Once they knew the nature of their chakra, Tsunaku gave them five scrolls containing these jutsu; Ember Jutsu, Gust Jutsu, Thundershock Jutsu, Rockthrown Jutsu, and Watersoak Jutsu, to use on the wooden practice doll. One after another, the jutsu seen to be perfect and when it was Naruto's turn, the practice session became a success. Tsunaku told Konohamaru and Hanabi to wait in the lab for a new jutsu to show them when he saw Naruto heading to the Hokage office, about Jiraiya's cruel prank, then hear Tsunaku talking about a year of a Ninja Academy instructor, Mizuki trick Naruto to steal the Scroll of Sealing, and that he was arrested to the Maxium Prison, the reason why a Chunin like Mizuki would the scroll because of he was involve with Orochimaru cause of his human experiments of an illegal jutsu. In the morning while sleeping, his Dimenisonal Screams active as he saw Mizuki harming his sensei, Tsubaki, so he secretly went to the Leaf Hospital, through the air vents, he heard everything about how Mizuki broke out of prison by Kurenai and Asuma who were in the infermary room, as soon as possible he got out of the air vents and heads out to his teacher's home, but was stop by his mother to not be part of the situation, but decide to, for he promise Naruto to bring Sasuke back to the village, so he later summon Gamatsu to find Mizuki's sense. [[Search for Sayo, Fumi, and Tsuraiko Saga|'Search for Sayoko, Fumito, and Tsuraiko Saga']] Tsunaku and his friends Suigetsu Hozuki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Jugo got in the Tokoro Ship, an invention create by the Hero of the Leaf [[Second Chunin Exam Saga|'Second Chunin Exam Saga']] After teeling and explaining the Third Tsuchikage to have Iwagakure's Genin to take part in the Chunin Exams, the next day, he arrives in the location where the first stage of the exams will begin, he and the others of the Konoha Rookies heard a Suna kunoichi and a Iwa shinobi arguing about their history in the Third Great Ninja War, sooner, Tsunade stop the fighting, and saw Uriwami who was the girl in a cavern vision. [[Prevention of the Uchiha Clan Massacre Saga|'Prevention of the Uchiha Massacre Saga']] Tsunaku in his dream was in an unknown place that Madara explain was destroy by him, then tells Tsunaku the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massarce with the mastermind being Danzo. He and the Konoha Council agreed to spy on the entire clan after the Nien-Tails' Attack on Konoha, they thought the Uchiha Clan were responisble (due to Madara's actions), so they place Itachi to spy on them, while the Third Hokage wanted to negotiate with them. Orochimaru Infiltration Saga [[The Five Nation's Battle Royale Saga|'Five Nation Battle Royale Saga']] Higure's Ark Invasion Saga Harukugan's Downfall Saga [[The Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga|'Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga']] Five Kage Summit Saga Confining the Jinchuriki Saga [[The Fourth Great Ninja War Saga|'Final Great Ninja War Saga']] While the Young Shinobi Alliance and Allied Shinobi Force were preparing for the Fourth Great Ninja War, Tsunaku along with Naruto, Killer Bee, and Tsuraiko were send to the Turtle Island avoiding to be capture by the Akatsuki, in there, he continue training his newfound Hollow powers after the Pain's Invasion on the Fake Konohagakure, he ask Killer Bee to help him with his training, after making a Kumo greed, Killer Bee agreed to, and brought out his eight sword with Tsunaku activating his Bankai (Shodai Higetsu), they begin clashing swords, a clash of Zanjutsu and Kenjutsu. 'Kaipuden' Finale Saga' Tsunaku's Relationship Tsunaku's Jutsu List This is a list of Tsunaku Senju's jutsu that he has currently or completed mastered. As he learned all of th E-Rank jutsu at the Ninja Academy and his training with his mother, Tsunade Senju, it was thanks to her, that he was able to learn his first chakra nature; wind, but at the same time, he learn that he possess a descended nature is speed. Having the raw strength passed down from his clan, Tsunaku can use strong and earth tearing taijutsu and his signature jutsu is Reikiku. Current Jutsu This is a list of jutsu that Tsunaku Senju possess that he's mastered and used in battle: Category:Jinchuriki Category:Human Category:Senju Clan Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Genin Category:List of Speed Style Users Category:List of Wind Style Users Category:List of Substitute Soul Reapers